twinkle little star
by kindovvf
Summary: Leon selalu ada di sana. Membawa bundel-bundel koran di dekapan, topi baretnya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu coklat. Minor Chara Paradise.


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
>Untuk <em>event <em>**Minor Chara Paradise **by devsky.

* * *

><p><strong>#1 newspaper<strong>

Leon selalu ada di sana. Membawa bundel-bundel koran di dekapan, topi baretnya berwarna hitam dengan sepatu coklat. Menawarkan surat kabar. Suaranya ramah dan Galaco suka.

Leon selalu memperhatikan jam dinding besar di stasiun. Di peron, enam menit sebelum roda-roda berderak berisik, Leon menyebrangi rel demi rel. Kadang ada satu-dua orang membeli surat kabar hari ini. Leon mengambil cekatan, senyum mengembang lebih lebar di tengah denting koin pada telapak tangan.

Tiga menit adalah waktu tersisa ketika Leon tiba di dekat Galaco. Mendongak dengan zamrud berkilap menyenangkan. Selalu begitu. "Surat kabar, nona?"

Galaco balas tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke luar jendela gerbong, meraih lembaran kertas bercetak tinta yang Leon sodorkan sementara koin-koin menjadi milik Leon.

Leon mengucapkan terima kasih, senyumnya tulus, lalu kembali melangkah menjauhi rangkaian gerbong kelas satu. Mungkin menuju gerbong kelas tiga di sana, atau duduk di bangku bersama teman-temannya yang menjual jeruk atau pir seharga satu penny.

Galaco memandangi punggungnya.

* * *

><p><strong>#2 lonceng<strong>

Galaco menyukai denting lonceng ketika ia mendorong pintu dari kaca itu. Menyambut dengan suhu hangat ruangan (berbeda jauh dari temperatur luar), bau perkakas anyar, celetukan burung dari jam berbentuk rumah setiap satu jam, hingga permukaan konter dipelitur belum lama.

"Selamat datang."

Dan terutama, sambutan si pemilik toko.

Galaco menyebrangi ruang tanpa membersihkan mantel yang kotor oleh salju. Botsnya sedikit menimbulkan redam. Diam-diam dia mengeluh pada musim dingin. "Apa pesananku sudah jadi?"

Leon, pemilik toko sekaligus pengrajin jam itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia membungkuk demi menilik rongga-rongga penyimpanan di balik meja panjang. Galaco menunggu sambil menghitung berapa menit tersisa untuk mengejar kereta, sambil mengamati deretan jam antik di rak-rak sepanjang toko. Ia kerap membayangkan toko jam ini sebagai tempat di mana waktu berpusat; karena Leon punya keterampilan tangan sempurna yang pasti tak semua orang dapat. Jarum-jarum menunjuk bilah romawi, sekrup bertahta tak goyah, jarum berotasi konstan, detiknya ada yang terdengar ada pula tidak.

"Silakan."

Galaco menerima kotak dari Leon. Berkayu halus dan Galaco bertanya-tanya apakah Leon juga yang memahat, tiap detil liukan bunga di sana mengingatkan Galaco pada _lycoris_ di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Apa jamnya sesuai?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuka ini nanti," Galaco membiarkan Leon memasukkan kotak tersebut dalam tas kertas. Ia sudah menyelesaikan pembayaran di muka. "Terima kasih."

Lonceng kembali berbunyi.

* * *

><p><strong>#3 star<strong>

Galaco menembak bintang dengan kedua tangan, mengukir rasi sambil bersenandung, jejak _cappuchino_ masih tersisa di bibir serta ujung-ujung jari. Ia mempertemukan kerlip di sana dengan kerlip di sini, menggoreskan lukis imajiner sambil tertawa dan Leon tersenyum melihatnya.

Galaco masih mengintip galaksi lewat teropong jemari ketika Leon ikut rebah di sisi. Masa bodoh soal rerumputan yang basah oleh hujan tadi sore, atau jaket yang baru saja kering tadi pagi, atau jarum jam yang menunjuk angka sepuluh; konstelasi cahaya di atas sana lebih menarik untuk dipandang.

Galaco memotret satu kali. Terperangkap dalam segi empat dari telunjuk-ibu jari-telunjuk-ibu jari. Poni tersingkap ke tepi wajah bersamaan ia menoleh pada Leon (yang tak jera menatap). Tak berkata apapun; memilih menuang verbal lewat mata.

Leon mengulurkan tangan. Sisi wajah Galaco terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. "Yeah, memang indah."

Mereka berdiam di sana, lama, dan tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>#4 hujan<strong>

Galaco menjumpai Leon di antara dingin udara menggigit, di antara riuh hujan menari, di sela alunan akustik dari speaker di tiap sudut kafe—petikan gitar nan melankolis.

Adalah satu jam sebelum Galaco menutup kafe lebih awal kala pemuda itu datang. Galaco melihatnya dari dinding kaca depan, lapisan bening yang tiap jengkalnya dialiri rembesan air dari kanopi; Galaco merasakan dingin saat menyentuhnya, sambil mengamati pemandangan sore hari diwarna mendung. Dan hujan.

Pemuda itu berlari di _trotoar_ seberang jalan, melintas dengan rompi luar sebagai payung di atas kepala, tapak sepatu beradu genangan dibaui _petrichor_ yang menimbulkan cipratan seiring langkah. Pipa-pipa celana yang menyentuh sepatu tampak basah. Galaco menangkap helai-helai pirang di balik lengan menyangga rompi, lalu pemandangan itu berlalu begitu saja.

Pintu kafe terbuka seiring lonceng kecil di atasnya berbunyi. Galaco beranjak dari jendela; kembali bekerja.


End file.
